Un día cualquiera
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Recuerda, recuerda, llega al origen. Pues todo empezó un día cualquiera


**My happy ending**

¿Cómo iba a saber yo que algo como esto ocurriría? Mis ojos se abren al contacto con la luz del sol que empieza a despuntar sobre el cielo de Karakura y mi cuerpo se mueve hacia mi lado, veo una figura yacente, ojos cerrados, respiración pausada, tranquila, cabellos rojos…

-----------------------------------------

Nos habíamos besado. Sus ojos demostraban un brillo que no había visto nunca en ella, su mano acariciaba mi rostro y las mías, morenas, jugaban con los cabellos rojizos, de nuevo nuestros labios se unieron y las ventanas de nuestras almas se cerraron, dejando que ellas se uniesen por completo. Perdimos el control de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros brazos danzaron alrededor del cuerpo del otro, un segundo beso nos hizo entregarnos en mayor profundidad, y su cuerpo acabó en una cama suave... Recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y miré dentro de sus ojos, en ellos impresa una sonrisa mientras mis mejillas eran acariciadas por las manos de seda de la chica que había caído en la cuenta que amaba, mis orbes marrones mostraban duda, los suyos sin embargo seguridad. Acercó mis labios a los suyos, tomando el control. Ya no había miedo. Me entregué a ella

-Te amo

Me incorporo en la cama, ella sigue durmiendo mientras yo me fijo dónde estamos. No es mi habitación, muy al contrario, no es en absoluto mi estilo, hay algunos peluches en el cuarto, y una medalla encima de la mesa de noche. Tiene una calavera serigrafiada y la reconozco como mi liberador de espíritu en situaciones de alerta Shinigami, pero más me llama la atención algo a su lado, es un pequeño adorno para el pelo de color dorado. Lo tomo en mis manos. Recuerdo

-Espera!

Corrí rápidamente en su busca. Había sido un completo imbécil al dejarla ir, mis piernas apenas daban de sí para perseguirla, era demasiado rápida. No sin cierta ironía pensé en lo mucho que admiraba eso en los combates por nuestra vida, nunca habría esperado que ello se me pudiese volver en contra, pero ahora estaba ocurriendo justo todo aquello que jamás podría haber previsto. Ella se dio cuenta y se detuvo por lo que yo hice lo mismo. Me daba la espalda, ofendida, intenté hablarle pero ella me espetó, preguntándome que qué quería, y por qué la había seguido… En mis manos había un pequeño broche dorado que ella me había tirado a la cara, lo sostenía con fuerza, no podía dejarlo, significaba demasiado. Ella se dio la vuelta, lágrimas en sus ojos ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era por mi causa? Fui acercándome, pero ella se negaba, iba a volver a darse a la huída, tomé su mano

-No puedo dejarte ir… No otra vez

Ella se giró. Mis ojos se enterraron en los suyos, mi mano seguía en la suya y ella me retiró un instante la mirada, tomé su mentón y, con suavidad, lo elevé hasta que la hube encarado, las lágrimas que habían mancillado su gesto estaban ahora ausentes, y en las ventanas de su alma una expresión de asombro se había impreso. Me acerqué a ella… Nuestros labios se hicieron uno, sólo después supe lo que había pasado

Nos habíamos besado.

Un ruido a mi espalda. Ella se mueve buscando mi calor, musita unas palabras entre sueños y yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír, tomo el broche y lo dejo sobre la mesa mientras me acerco a la cama, sentándome en ella y acariciando la cara de la joven, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando lo hago y mis labios bajan hasta quedar en su mejilla. Rozo su piel, sus ojos se abren, me miran… Pensar que hacía unas horas tan bellos orbes estaban perlados de lágrimas. Una sonrisa brilla en sus labios y se me antoja más valiosa que cualquier fortuna del mundo ¿Qué había hecho para que se borrase?¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?

La tarde había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba, y se empezaba a hacer tarde para llegar al lugar en que nos habíamos citado. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta y miré lo que llevaba en la mano, había gastado casi todos mis ahorros en una cosa tan pequeña como aquello…. Pero en fin, aquel día había algo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro, al fin y al cabo, no siempre se cumplían años. La hallé tras un rato de búsqueda, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, y decidí aparecer por detrás de ella, la llamo y ella da un pequeño salto de sorpresa por lo que la miro como preguntándome si tendría algo en la cara, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma…Se tranquiliza y se disculpa, yo miro hacia otro lado restándole importancia y ella me toma el brazo, sonríe, se sonroja y señala el cine que hay ante nosotros ¿Una película romántica? Oh, vamos…

No ha estado tan mal. Salvando el pequeño hecho de estar a punto de dormirme, y que ella sintiese la extraña necesidad de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro la película resultó ser bastante pasable, aunque sentí un ligero deje de incomodidad cuando vi que mi acompañante lloraba en algunas escenas, ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo había sido un beso! El siguiente lugar a visitar era su casa, había insistido en que cenásemos allí. No es que tuviese mucho sentido negarse así que la seguí… Cuando entramos, ella me pidió que me quedase en el salón y se fue hacia la cocina. Quedé mirando sus andares, pero un pitido me hizo cambiar mi centro de atención. El móvil. Lo cogí, intentando comprobar quien era, y una voz femenina me sorprendió al otro lado de la línea

Ichigo, ¿estás ahí?

Rukia! Sí, estoy en su casa. Todo ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, pronto tendré mi oportunidad

¿Recuerdas lo que has de decir, verdad? Has esperado mucho tiempo

Venga, tampoco puede ser tan difícil. Es ella, después de todo

¿ Qué debes decirle?

¿Me harás repetirlo?

No me importa cuánto tardes, paga mi hermano

- Rukia…

- Ichigo, estás tardando

Está bien, está bien. Te quiero…

Perfecto, ahora tienes que decírselo a ella. Repítelo

Te quiero. Adiós, Rukia

Colgué el móvil, con un gesto de aburrimiento. No tenía que repetirlo tantas veces, al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos practicado mucho para que yo superase mi vergüenza, con todo lo que había hecho Rukia para que aprendiese no me costaría demasiado. En ese momento, tuve la desgracia de mirar hacia donde la chica se había ido, mi gesto se tornó serio, preocupado, los ojos de ella se derramaban en forma de pequeñas lágrimas y, entonces, salió corriendo no sin tirarme el broche que antes le había dado a la cabeza. Reaccioné rápido, y me levanté, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que explicarle todo… No podía dejar que se fuera

-Espera!

Ahora lo recordaba. Había sido un imbécil, pero, de algún modo, eso ahora carecía de importancia, ella estaba allí, mi mano en su mejilla, y la suya sobre la mía mientras suspiraba con ese gesto tranquilo suyo, sus ojos grises se cerraron un instante antes de que volviese a mirarme y me besase, esta vez con fugacidad. Se incorporó en la cama, usando el embozo para tapar su pecho, y gesticuló para que me sentase a su lado, comando que obedecí, sólo para sentir sus brazos finos y de tonalidad clara cernirse en torno a mi cintura, su barbilla en mi cuello, sus pensamientos en los míos, su alma con la mía. Tomé el broche de oro de la mesilla y, tras girarme para mirar en su rostro, lo coloqué tranquilamente en sus cabellos rojizos, ella se sonrojó y yo sonreí ante esto. La de problemas que me había dado una cosa tan pequeña… No pude evitar pensar… ¿Cómo había decidido comprarlo?

- Ni hablar! No puedo comprar nada allí

Pero sin embargo, Rukia lo había conseguido, le bastó decirme que si de verdad quería que aquella velada fuese tan especial como pretendía, necesitaba comprar algo de esa tienda en concreto. Cuando inquirí sobre cómo pensaba que yo podría costearme algo de ese comercio, ella se había limitado a lanzarme una mirada asesina ante la pregunta, pero lo cierto es que mi duda estaba bastante justificada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo pensaba ella conseguir que mis escuetos ahorros bastasen para comprar allí algo que valiese mínimamente la pena. La joyería de Kojiro era la más cara de toda la ciudad, y teniendo en cuenta la miseria que un adolescente recibía como ingreso semanal sumado al hecho de que los institutos no acostumbraban a permitir trabajar a sus alumnos a media jornada… No es que pudiese hacer mucho más que comprar por piezas, algo que, por supuesto, ni se contemplaba

Sin embargo, Rukia tenía razón. Un pequeño broche de oro había llamado mi atención casi en el momento que entré a la tienda, un dependiente de mediana edad no tardó mucho en prestarse a decirme las mil cualidades de aquel objeto, como la sorprendente (y atípica, cabría decir) capacidad de conseguir convertir en oro el plomo, que el día resultase más radiante y de conseguir una sonrisa incluso de una plañidera. Y todo ello, sólo por la increíble ( y tan increíble) suma de 200000 yenes. Desde luego, no era algo que pudiese comprar con mis pocos ahorros, así que decidí dejarlo e ir en busca de algo más barato, pero mi compañera no estaba por la labor de irse con las manos vacías y, tras llevarse al dependiente a la trastienda, tuvo una pequeña conversación con él ¿Qué le dijo? No tengo ni idea, pero una vez el dependiente salió de allí el precio del colgante parecía haber bajado misteriosamente hasta valer justamente todos mis ahorros, y el color de la piel del pobre hombre se había aclarado tanto que casi parecería un cadáver.

Comprado el pequeño objeto, salimos de la tienda, Rukia parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Me dispuse a irme, pero antes de hacerlo, ella me dio unas nociones básicas para "hacer de esa tarde la mejor de nuestras vidas". Con un gesto aburrido agradecí sus consejos, y me dispuse a ir hacia mi casa, pero mirar un reloj en la calle me disuadió de realizar tal cosa.

La tarde había llegado mucho antes de lo que me esperaba…

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Desde luego, cuando saliese de aquí tendría que preguntarle a Rukia qué habría hecho al pobre Kojiro para conseguir que el precio de aquello se rebajase tanto, pero por el momento, eso tendría que esperar… La chica que amaba posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y ronroneó dulcemente mientras se acomodaba, mis brazos rodearon su espalda dejándola allí, me gustaba verla así de tranquila.

Era tan inocente… Quizá fuese una de las razones de que me volviese loco por ella, su capacidad para sonreír siempre con dulzura, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión indeleble de felicidad, incluso cuando algo le dolía. Incluso cuando yo era el causante de su dolor, siempre había algo que la hacía sonreír, fuese lo que fuese… La amaba con toda mi alma. Ella se ajustó el broche del cabello, y entonces pensé que hubiese valido la pena pagar mucho más de lo que había gastado por él… Si ella supiera lo mucho que me había costado encontrar algo que pudiese gustarle…

-Ya estoy aquí

Llegué a mi casa algún tiempo después de despedirme de ella. Mi padre, con su habitual peculiaridad, me recibió intentando lanzarme una patada de tornillo que, sin embargo, sólo le sirvió para llevarse un fuerte puñetazo en sus partes blandas, no estaba de humor, ni tenía el tiempo suficiente, como para pararme a pelear con él en esos momentos, algo me reconcomía la cabeza. Había olvidado como un idiota que aquel día había quedado con la chica que quería para decirle algo importante, además, estaba el hecho de que fuese su cumpleaños… Necesitaba comprarle algo, algo especial, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía gustarle. Le estuve dando vueltas a eso durante horas, hasta que me rendí, necesitaba una mejor opinión. Cogí mi móvil y marqué un número

El aparato sonó un par de veces hasta que finalmente una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, era suave y tranquila, pero parecía molesta cuando le expliqué el motivo de mi llamada, entre los insultos que profirió creo que los que nunca olvidaré serán los de cabezadura anaranjado y el de capullo insensible, pero la corté preguntándole si iba a ayudarme o tendría que ir a golpearle esa cabezota morena suya. Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuesta, y, entonces, un nombre resonó en la cabeza… Me levanté de golpe. Ni de coña

-Ni hablar! No puedo comprar nada allí!

Cuando ella se percató de que la miraba, encontró mis ojos con los suyos y sonrió con dulzura, tan tranquila como de costumbre. Al darme cuenta de su desnudez, instantáneamente me sonrojé pese a que la había tomado, aún se me hacía extraño verla así, por lo que la cubrí con el embozo que había caído para reposar en su cintura, sin embargo, ella al ver esto se limitó a abrazarse a mi con más fuerza, como si quisiese que nuestros cuerpos volviesen a ser uno. Tomé su mano… Pocas veces me había dado cuenta de lo delicada que era, y de la suavidad de su piel. Miré en sus ojos, pensando en cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquella situación. ¿Cómo podía acabar siendo tan especial un día que empezaba tan normal?

El día había amanecido como cualquier otro, el sol de Karakura brillaba por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero bastó una mirada al cielo y mi gesto se volvió taciturno, se acercaban nubes de lluvia, así que sería mejor que me diese prisa por llegar. Había decidido quedarme aquel día en casa de Urahara para entrenar, pero al no encontrarse en su casa (maldito Shinigami estafador) tendría que volver con el rabo entre las piernas. Otro día sería…

No me gustaría entrar a mi casa completamente empapado, por lo que me apresuré por las calles del pueblo, algunos rostros sin nombre se me cruzaban pero no les daba importancia mientras mis pasos rápidos me guiaban entre los numerosos edificios de la ciudad en que vivía. Tan rápida era mi carrera, que me abalancé sin desearlo sobre aquella persona cuyo rostro no atinaba a ver, ella cayó al suelo. Me disculpé, y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No podía creer que fuese ella, aquel lugar estaba bastante alejado de su casa, y no tenía constancia de que ella conociese dónde vivía Urahara, así que me sorprendió bastante verla por allí… Ella me miró con un gesto tranquilo, sus ojos tomando una consistencia húmeda mientras me decía que si lo había olvidado. Cabe destacar que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, ella pareció darse cuenta y sonrió, aunque parecía algo decepcionada

Su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Me comentó que iba a buscarme a casa de Urahara puesto que hacía algunos días que no se sabía nada de mi… Aunque no fuese mi culpa (esos malditos Vizard tenían la mala costumbre de entretenerme bastante), no pude evitar sentirme culpable por haber olvidado el día que era. Con un gesto esperanzado, ella me preguntó si también había olvidado lo que íbamos a hacer los dos juntos aquel día ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía algo muy importante que decirle, pero dado el ajetreo de los últimos días ni siquiera había podido comprarle nada por su cumpleaños. Para compensarla, se me ocurrió que la acompañaría a su casa, algo que por fortuna ella aceptó. Durante el camino, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, y, cuando nos despedíamos, ella me dio una hora y lugar. La plaza de Karakura, junto al cine, a las 6, lo que me dejaba con 6 horas para pensar qué regalarle, comprarlo, y llegar al lugar de la cita.

Había que darse prisa, por lo que, tras recibir un beso en la mejilla por su parte (a qué vino, lo ignoraba), me apresuré hacia mi casa. En cuanto me acerqué al portal, algo mojado por la lluvia, noté los ruidos que venían del interior, mi padre volvía a intentar jugar con Karin, que le pedía que dejase de molestarla, y Yuzu intentaba mediar. Bienvenido a casa de nuevo, Ichigo, ya sabes lo que te esperará al entrar. Tomé aire y, con un gesto, entré… Sabía lo que desataría mi llegada, pero no tenía tiempo para las bromas de mi padre, así que preparé mi puño

-Ya estoy aquí

Una caricia me apartó de nuevo de mis recuerdos, trayéndome a la realidad que tenía ante mis ojos. No era un sueño, estaba ante la chica que amaba, en su cama, y teníamos todo el día por delante para hacer lo que quisiésemos. Miré hacia ella de nuevo, y me fijé en su sonrisa tranquila, el subir y bajar de su pecho en consonancia con su respiración calma, la abracé de nuevo, y deposité un beso en su frente, quedándome en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de su esencia. Ella me miró cuando cerré los ojos, y me posó un dedo sobre la nariz que me hizo abrir de nuevo las orbes marrones, quese clavaron en los suyos al instante.

¿En qué piensas, Kurosaki-kun?

En nada… En nada

Sólo en ella, en lo que la amo, en lo que significa para mi. La acojo en mis brazos, la mezo tranquilamente, beso sus labios de nuevo, y musito unas palabras sobre sus cabellos. Ella me mira, sonríe cuestionante, y se deja abrazar una vez más. Parece irónico que todo hubiese acabado de esta manera…

Al fin y al cabo…

Sólo en ti

Todo había empezado un domingo cualquiera


End file.
